Dangan Ronpa: Liar Queen
by kyuram88
Summary: A story about Celestia's past. How did she become a great gambler? Why change her name Yasuhiro? Why did she go to Hope's Peak Academy? All this may be revealed in this fic.


Danganronpa: Liar Queen Smiling with her hands clasp in a prayer, Celestia Ludenberg awaited her demise. Being founded out by Naegi and a dying Yamada, Celes was to be executed. "At least I will be able to keep my pride unlike the two executed before me, no. I, Celestia Ludenberg will die like the lady she is." Celes said to herself. She looked down from the hay, smiling as the Monokuma, wearing an executioner's mask grabbed his torch and lit the hay. Slowly Celes smiled and looked upon her audience of monokuma and, at the back of the room, her fellow classmates. Celes was slowly consumed into the flames. Sweat dripped down her face, her legs trembling from pain, but her face kept on Smiling. Hearing something from the distance, Celes turned her attention to an unexpected machine, a firetruck heading towards her. "No... NO! No no no! This wasn't how my death would be like!" Celes, who wanted to die a slow death by her witch burning, ended up ending quickly due to the firetruck. Kirigiri was the first to pinpoint Celes's burnt and broken body in the debris of wood and stone. Everyone in the school rarely conversed with Celes and their questions were, How was she chosen to attend the school? How was she a gambler? Why did she change her name? The answers are to be revealed... _ 7 year old Taeko Yasuhiro was walking with her mother down to a local cafe, where Taeko got royal milk tea, a drink her father brought back many times when he was out of the country. Taeko was a young girl with a petite body, short, black hair, and gleaming red eyes. She was the pride and joy of her family even though her father left to work at Germany. "Mr. Ludenberg told me your father will be home soon Taeko. You should be happy." Her mother, Miss Aya Yasuhiro told her daughter. "Ludenberg... I like that last name." Taeko said, ignoring everything her mother said except Sir Ludenberg's name. "Taeko, what to do." Aya sighed but smiled at her daughter's sidetracked mind. "At least it is not as bad as Yasuhiro." Taeko murmured, playing with her pink gown a little. Aya and Taeko opened the cafe doors, seeing the fat cafe owner look at them. "Ahh! Miss Yasuhiro and little Yasuhiro! How may I help you?" The cafe owner asked, bowing in a normal Japanese greeting. Taeko was the first to talk. "I would like some royal milk tea." "Most certaintly Yasuhiro-kun!" The cafe owner rushed to the kitchen at Taeko's request, mainly because Taeko was known for having a short temper, almost causing trouble for the neighborhood cafe two years ago. "I would also like it if you addressed me with '-Chan' and not '-Kun' please." Taeko smiled, a small smile that looked rather innocent. "Most certaintly Yasuhiro-Ku... err Chan!" The cafe own said, Aya was surprised by her daughter's attitude, having wide eyes and an open jaw the whole time. _ Sipping her last bit of royal milk tea, Taeko looked up to see her mother looking back at her. "So, Taeko. If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?" "To live in a castle." "What?" "Yeah, a large one, I would be the princess." Taeko said, putting on a pose that looked like a princess sitting on her throne. "Ah Taeko. I hope you would get a great job in order for you to earn that castle." Aya smiled, playing with her empty cup of coffee. The small bell on the doir rang and standing at the front entrance was none other than Mr. Yasuhiro and Mr. Ludenberg. "Father!" Taeko ran towards and hugged her father, he laughed and smiled as Mr. Ludenberg chuckled to himself. "Looks like Taeko missed you, Mr. Yasuhiro!" Mr. Ludenberg smiled ans watched Taeko hug her father's leg. "Yeah, she sure did." Mr. Yasuhiro said, petting his daughter's head. "She reminds me of my sister, Celestia." Mr. Ludenberg exclaimed, holding up a photo of a blonde haired and brown eyed girl, which possibly was Celestia. Taeko looked at the picture and got the image that Celestia looked like a german princess, a princess like she would want to be. "I want to be a princess when I grow up." Taeko told her father only for some strange men in the back of the room laughed. Taeko didn't recall seeing them before but one of the men walked up to her. "Kid, if ya want to be a princess so badly, you need ta cash in big money." The man said to her, holding a rectangular box in his hands and giving it to her. Taeko looked in the box only to see strange cards with symbols of spades, hearts, clovers, and diamonds. Some cards had kings, queens, and jesters, what were these cards? "They are Poker Cards or also known for their game called 'Solitary' are very known for their use in Casinos. I would request you learn how to play and then when you are older you should head to the casino." The man said and then him and his buddy walked out of the cafe. "Honey. What did he give you?" Aya looked at her daughter's hands to see the cards. _ "You won again Taeko!" Aya exclaimed at the now 14 Taeko Yasuhiro. Taeko smiled and looked down at her tattered cards. Its been years since she last got them and they were getting worn out, Aya wanted to get her daughter some new cards but Taeko refused, saying they reminded her of her father and the man. Taeko's father died two years ago when an odd criminal shot him at France. Aya just sighed and grabbed her magazine which shown the young teen idol, Junko Enoshima. It seems like Junko was taking the world into her hands these days. "Mom. I would like to go to the Casino." Taeko smiled and her mother stared at her with wide eyes. "Taeko? Are you a little young to go gamble?" Aya informed, Taeko gave a warning glare to her mother. "I want my own castle and I will get it soon." Taeko said, putting on her white makeup and pale pink lipstick on. She grabbed a large leather raincoat and a princess tiara on her head. She left home and went down to the casino, cards in hand and an expressionless smile on her face. _ "Taeko! What is in your bed?" Taeko woke up, after that night of gambling her heart out, Taeko stored her thousands of yen in her bed. "Clothes." Taeko lied, she has been fond of doing such lately. "Alright dear, as long as you pick them up." Aya Yasuhiro walked off to the living room and getting her coat on. "Taeko we are heading to the mall, wanna shop for some decent clothes for you?" "Yea!" Taeko ran upstairs to bring some of her hard earned yen to the mall, there was something she always wanted to buy for a long time... _ At the mall, Taeko looked through all sorts of nice looking Gothic Lolita outfits and the one she loved was right in front of her. It was a goregous black lolita outfit with pretty white lace around the chest, hands, and skirt, with a red tie that had a pretty butterfly pattern on it. It came with leggings and a white laced cap and had black and white ribbons. What also came with it were drill-styled pigtails that clipped on the owner's hair, fortunately, Taeko had the perfect shade of black as the clip ons. Also as added materials to the outfit were gold bell earrings and a silver ring that was more weapon-like than jewelery. Taeko brought the outfit to the changing room and what she saw was just beautiful. Taeko smiled happily and decided to buy the 30,000 yen outfit. The cashier just stared at her and said, "Whats your name?" Taeko looked up at the cashier woman. "Celestia. Celestia Ludenberg." The now renamed Celestia handed her the yen and walked out of the store with the dress. _ "I already told you twice mother! My new name is Celestia Ludenberg!" Celes walked up to her room, putting on her outfit. Aya was confused, Celestia always said she loved her real name but that was a lie. "Alright Celes. If you want to be named Celestia you can be Celestia." Aya called to her daughter, leaving Celes smiling. "I may be Taeko Yasuhiro, but I am Celestia Ludenberg at heart." Celes smirked and then decided, that night, to go gambling once more. Rolling the dice and playing the cards, Celes was a natural gambler, she never turned down a match at gambling and due to her high luck, she appeared unstoppable. Aquiring all the yen she saved, she bought many lolita dresses like her trade-marked dress she wore all the time and put most of the yen into savings for her beautiful castle that she dreamed of. "No one can beat the Queen of Liars." Celestia told herself with a grin on her face. Lately Celestia's mother had grown worried, recently finding out her daughter's times at casinos and all the money Celes aquired made Aya very worried that it may become an addiction... _ Soon, Celes was given a message in the mail, adressed to Mrs. Yasuhiro. Grunting and rolling her eyes at her previous name, Celestia opened the letter using her sharp ring and read the letter to herself. "Dear Mrs. Taeko Yasuhiro or as many call you, Celestia Ludenberg. I am Principal Kirigiri of Hope's Peak Academy, where the best of the best are entered in a raffle to attend the school, and luckily, your name Mrs. Ludenberg has been chosen to attend the school in hopes to achieve your dreams. May we welcome you now and forever, Celestia Ludenberg. Signed: Jin Kirigiri." Celestia smiled and was happy her smile wasn't a lie. She out of all the people around her area was chosen to attend the greatest school known in Japan. It was time to go to school and soon she will be known as the greatest gambler in history! Celestia Ludenberg, formerly known as Taeko Yasuhiro, will always be the Liar Queen. 


End file.
